


nfwmb

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Smut, Wet Dream, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, they are consenting adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will wakes Hannibal up after having a dream.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	nfwmb

Will woke up feeling extra sleepy and extra little. As soon as he opened his eyes he already felt so small and ready to be taken care of by his Daddy, who was still sleeping peacefully, he had turned his head over to see.

He recalled the rather explicit dream he had woken up from when he felt a throbbing in his pajama pants that ached. Rubbing his eyes, he continued looking at his sleeping lover beside him, feeling warm in his tummy at the sight. He sat up, very conflicted by the contrast of how small he felt and the aching warmth between his legs.

Will let out a quiet whine as he pressed a hand to his crotch, wishing it was Hannibal’s, and the thought of that gave him an idea. Pulling the soft comforter off of them both, he slowly crawled on top of Hannibal, straddling his waist, and he didn’t exactly  want to disturb him but he secretly hoped that he had.

Hannibal’s eyes fluttered open and he was surprised to see Will on top of him, though he supposed that  was what woke him up. Will had grabbed Hannibal’s hand and was absentmindedly playing with his fingers, probably wishing they were in his mouth. 

“ _William_ , what are-“

Hannibal’s question was cut short by an impatient Will, too desperate for any kind of touching to let him speak.

“I had a dream, Daddy.” Will sighed out longingly, pressing against Hannibal, who sat up a little, feeling Will’s bulge through his pants and trying to get a grasp on the current situation at hand. He hated being interrupted, but Will had never expressed feeling sexual while in his little headspace, and Hannibal decided he needed to forgive his rather  _ rude _ behavior. 

“What was the dream about, sweet boy?” He asked, watching as the younger one fidgeted with his hand and Hannibal reached up to his face with his free hand to tuck a dark curl behind his little’s ear.

“Can’t say.” Will admitted, sighing again and placing Hannibal’s hand dangerously close to his crotch, yet not close enough to feel anything. Hannibal decided to play along, slowly pressing his palm against the hardness and watching desperate little Will’s eyes close as he sucked in a deep breath.

“It was naughty?” Hannibal inquired and Will opened his eyes again, looking dreamy and innocent and sleepy and countless other things that reminded Hannibal of his love for the boy.

“Mhmm.” Will purred in agreement, he had started rocking back and forth to gain more friction and Hannibal felt his own length hardening from the pressure alone, something that he didn’t mind.

He only wanted to take care of Will, make him feel safe and give him the satisfaction of release, especially while he was in such a vulnerable state. 

“Such a naughty little boy, thinking about such filthy things while Daddy is sleeping..” Hannibal drifted off. Will whimpered hearing those words, knowing that he could be such a filthy boy sometimes, knowing that he had thought of this before but had never done anything about it out of fear.

“Daddy..” Will started, voice so whiny and adorable it was like music to Hannibal’s ears. He mindlessly began rocking back and forth a little faster, desperate for release, he had woken up so hard and sensitive and so needy, and his movements mixed with Hannibal’s now full strokes up and down the shaft of his cock through his thin pajama pants would surely be more than enough to get him there. 

“What is it, my darling? Tell Daddy.” 

The way that Hannibal remained so sweet and calm, voice steady and unfaltering at all times, even when Will was at his most desperate was enough to make him come. 

“‘m gonna..” Was all he could manage before he was sent over the edge, helplessly whimpering as he came in his pants, collapsing onto Hannibal’s chest as he worked him through his orgasm.

“That’s it, good boy, get it all out. You did so well, my darling little boy.” Hannibal soothed him, rubbing his back with the hand that wasn’t still on Will’s crotch and feeling the dampness of his release. 

Will closed his eyes and let out a shudder at how sensitive he was and Hannibal moved his hand so that he was holding Will in his arms, both rubbing his back and fingering the dark curls of his hair.

Will wrapped one arm under and around Hannibal, and brought the other to his mouth to suck on his thumb, and he was in a rather weird position but he didn’t care as long as he got to be close to his lover. 

“Thank you, Daddy. For taking care of me.” He sighed around his thumb, voice positively dripping with love. Hannibal noticed the finger in his mouth and reached to take it out, but Will only sleepily grabbed  _ his _ hand, opting to suck on Hannibal’s fingers instead. There would be no winning in this situation because Will would whine until Hannibal caved and he got what he wanted. His baby had him wrapped around his finger.

“You’re welcome, angel. Five minutes and we get you cleaned up and ready for breakfast, alright?” 

Will hummed agreeably as he sucked on Hannibal’s fingers, though he wasn’t sure if he would try to beg for more time in bed after the five minutes was over. 

Hannibal continued running his fingers through Will’s soft hair, leaving his eyes open so there was no chance that he would succumb to sleep again.

Whether Will wanted to do this kind of thing in little space again or it was a one time thing, Hannibal didn’t mind. He just wanted to take care of his little boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so short and i kinda wanna write more but idk yet !!


End file.
